fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Glyphs
Glyphs was a TTRPG side campaign created by Sylvia and streamed on Fine Dining, with a unique system of her own design. It operated entirely upon theatre of the mind (although full body art for the main characters was being worked on before its cancellation). The setting was also unique to the system. It was cancelled after three episodes because Sylvia felt she could have done things better in the first three episodes and can't stand not being perfect. Setting The campaign took place in a special world, which primarily contained three races: Humans, Entwined, and Ashi. Humans were the generally dominant and most populous race, and had the unique property of all being born with the special power a Glyph. Entwined were humanoids with strange horns, golden eyes, and the complete spectrum of potential hair colors. They also had special heart made of pure gold and "Astral", a rare and valuable liquid substance and analogue for gasoline, which has led them to be hunted by various criminal organizations to turn a profit. Entwined also have Glyphs, which are usually much stronger than humans, but this magic tended to drain them physically. They also weren't guaranteed to even have a Glyph, with about a 5% possibility of being born Kez'Valar, or the God Forgotten. Ashi were the last race, although in truth they were more like constructs. They have to be created over a very long time by especially skilled engineers and technicians, and have a wide spectrum of potential physical makeups because of that. They're the rarest race in all the Provinces, and tend to have stunted emotional growth. While they're far stronger physically than humans, they need a constant power source to stay alive and basically use "artificial Glyphs" which are far weaker then the genuine thing. Glyphs themselves are a type of strange power, which usually manifests on one's right palm. It may take some time to discover your Glyph, or you may simply have an innate knowledge of how to use it. The Glyph generally is named after a single word to represent the concepts it involves, much like an Epithet. As a Glyph develops, it grows larger across one's arm, possible wrapping over to the next arm if you're strong enough. This campaign in particular took place in the Province of Falsaya, an incredibly authoritarian and militaristic Province which has outlawed the use of Glyphs without proper licensing, and employs various powerful combatants to deal with criminal organizations within Falsaya. Primarily, those organizations were the Black Birds or the Red Birds. The Black Birds were the larger of the two, which actively hunted Entwined for resources and would frequently break the law to abuse their dangerous Glyph powers. They were involved in multiple political scandals. The Red Birds on the other hand are a sort of rebelious freedom fighting faction who specialized in smuggling people out of the Province and fighting government corruption. Instead of lead ammunition, most groups use bullets created from a special tree sap for their bullets. This makes them nonlethal for capturing and incarcerating. Real ammunition still exists, but is rare and isn't often used. Plot Summary The story started with all the player characters individually going to the same supermarket, for their own reasons. Ogglius Owlington was off to buy some quick snacks after a long day teaching. Zayne Schanda, a mysterious hooded boy, was out buying ludicrous amounts of milk. Graves Rafilio was buying some cigarettes and coffee. Illis was stealing some fruit. Crimson was doing something that was never shown. While some of the characters interacted a little bit, it wasn't long before Matri Capri, famous criminal of the Black Birds, burst into the place while under attack by an especially extreme officer Victoria Ashton. Ogglius and Graves hung outside the chaos mostly, although Graves did some smooth talking to cool the situation and Ogglius was seen using his Glyph, making him a national criminal. Zayne and Illis held Matri at milk-point. Crimson beat the shit out of Victoria's light constructs. In the end Matri was defeated, and Victoria fled the scene due to false information. As an apology to wrapping everyone into his bullshit, Matri offered to smuggle the gang over to the Red Birds, where they'd get shipped out of the city. After working various jobs with the Red Birds to "pay for their shipment" and gaining a new teammate in the form of the silent worker Ambi, going so far as to defeat a high-ranking official sent in to combat them, the party ran into Victoria again, this time wielding real ammo to kill people. At this point the stress from all these illegal missions weighed down on Ogglius' mind, causing him to mentally break down. This in tern caused Victoria to break down with her extremely violent actions, with Crimson eventually calming down and "reforming her", while also turning herself into the police out of guilt for her own crimes. Finally set to leave the city, Zayne had to quickly stop by his family's restaurant, which is the reason he steals so much milk. There he was forced to act like a cute butler while saying his last goodbyes, meanwhile Graves had to covertly prepare the party for an ambush by rogue Black Bird members. In the end their leader managed to escape, but the party was completely prepared to leave the city. Players and GMs * Sylvia - The primary GM who created the setting and the system. * Ballast - The player of Ogglius, Ballast is a cocky as fuck God and a big JoJo fan. * Patronix - The player of Zayne, Patronix streamed all the episodes and owns the twitch channel and Fine Dining. * zanzaKlaus - The player of Graves, zanza was one of the biggest fans of this campaign. * Dream - The player of Illis, he ended up leaving after episode 2 due to disagreements between him and the GM. * Kuma - The player of Crimson, her new character ended up not having time to be introduced to the plot so she ended up leaving after episode 2. * Adam - The player of Ambi, he was quite shy and new to roleplaying games so he didn't do much Category:Campaigns